Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 26
Meanwhile... Wolf) SERIOUSLY, WHY ISN'T HE TRAINING WITH ME! IS HE SCARED?! IS HE HIDING SOMETHING?! WHY! ''' '''Jean) ... Wolf) WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY! Jean) Wolf, maybe he's hiding his skills from you... Wolf) Maybe... Jean) Maybe it's because his friends and Jenna are here... Wolf) Probably ''' '''Jean) Just give him some time... Wolf) Doesn't look like he'll be fresh when we fight, either... Jean) You're going to fight him?! ''' '''Wolf) Yeah... Jean) When was this set up?! Wolf) A few days ago, we fight in five days Jean) Okay! ' '''Wolf) What's with the "extra" volume? ' 'Jean) Nothing...*Walks to Wolf* ' '( Wolf holds his arms out ) ' '( Jean walks into Wolf's arms and kisses him ) ' 'Jean) *In head* So...I have three nights of getting him use to the pills, then for that "love" pill, so he'll kiss me, then I'll heal him, when he's asleep...Yeah...Perfect plan...*In reality, stops kissing Wolf* Well, good luck training...*Pulls two $100 bills out of Wolf's pocket, from his wallet* ' '''( Wolf's wallet falls onto the ground ) Wolf) Thanks *Lets Jean go* ''' '''Jean) *Hiding the $200* Bye *Walking away* Wolf) Have fun with my money! Jean) ... Wolf) How much did you take?! ' '''Jean) 200! ' 'Wolf) ...*Bends down and picks wallet up* ' '( Jean turns into a hallway ) ' '''Wolf) *Head suddenly hurts* Nice headache...*Stands up with wallet* How much do I have now, anyways...*Opens wallet and sees a picture* Dad... 30 minutes later... Wolf) *Laying on a bench, lifting a weight* One...*Lowers the weight and lifts it* Two...*Lowers the weight and lifts it again* Thr- *Drops weight* ' '( Wolf's eyes turn white, as he looks lifeless ) Meanwhile... Wolf) Dad Wolf's Dad) Three...*Lowers weight* Yes, my son? ' '''Wolf) Can I try? ' '''Wolf's Dad) *Sits up* Sorry, but you're too young... ( Wolf frowns ) ''' '''Wolf's Dad) ...Come here Wolf) =D *Runs to his Dad* ' '( Wolf's Dad picks him up ) Wolf's Dad) Follow what I do...*Lays down and positions Wolf* ' '( Wolf looks at the bar ) ''' '''Wolf's Dad) When I lower the bar, grab beside my hands, okay? Wolf) Okay... ( Wolf's Dad grabs the weight and lowers it to Wolf ) ( Wolf grabs beside Wolf's Dad's hands ) ' '( Wolf pushes ) ' '( Wolf's Dad pushes the bar up, a little bit, then lowers it ) ''' '''Wolf's Dad) Good, remember to breathe every time you lift it ( Wolf and his Dad lift it, while taking a breathe ) ' '''Wolf's Dad) Good ' ''Back to Wolf...'' '''Jean) Wolf... Wolf) *Eyes return to normal* Huh, what? ' '''Jean) I decided to comeback and ask if you wanted me to get anything, then I saw your eyes...Are you okay? ' '''Wolf) Yeah... Jean) What happened? ''' '''Wolf) My Dad happened Jean) ? ''' '''Wolf) I don't know if it was a dream or flashback...It couldn't have been a flashback... Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 27 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 26? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Wolf's Father Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna